


A Wedding: in three acts, through three pairs of eyes from three different lovers

by Moon_Crow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Crow/pseuds/Moon_Crow
Summary: The story about the wedding of the decade, or at least, what lead up to it.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Nordictalia Secret Santa





	1. Norway : One of Two Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unevenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/gifts).



No.

That’s the last thing Lukas had ever told Magnus that day, before making a run for it with what little dignity he had left.

And ever since then, Lukas hasn’t left his room, nor has he eaten anything other than Tino’s (horrible) cooking and Emil’s offered chips as a means of punishing himself.

 _Why_. Why did he say no?

Magnus was, is, and always will be the love of his life. Lukas is so sure of that.

They were happy together. Magnus made Lukas fall in love with him every day, as though he was always courting him, something that made Lukas always want to be with him forever.

So why did he turn it away? Why did he say no to an eternity of falling in love every day with the most charming and devoted person he knows?

Was it like Tino said, the history speaking for him?

Was it like Eliza said, the reason Magnus had repulsed him?

Was it like Berwald said, Magnus’s abusive past speaking over the declaration of love he made, thus that was all Lukas heard and acted on?

Lukas didn’t know, didn’t care even.

All he could think about was that cool, solemn evening, and the way he ran.

* * *

**Manila, Philippines; November 13th, 2016 10:23 PM**

Lukas should've known better.

Lukas should've known better than to brush off his worries when Magnus took him out on a relatively normal date.

He says "relatively" because if the "trespass on private property to steal a giant mushroom and make-out on a probably cursed tree" date said anything, is that Magnus wasn't the traditional boyfriend.

Hence why being taken out for a spontaneous weekend trip to Manila and having an entire 5-star restaurant for just the two of them... 

...complete with prom-like dinner-for-two set-up and a string quartet playing some of their favorite classical pieces... 

...is the least of Lukas's expectations from his non-traditional boyfriend.

The skepticism returned when Magnus was guiding him out to the adjacent flower garden of the restaurant.

As they were walking, by the slight of the eye, Lukas found Magnus playing with his fingers.

He sighed, “What did you do?”  
  
Magnus jumped at the sudden boom of his voice. “Huh? What do you mean?”   
  
“You don’t do these sorts of things for no reason,” he said, a smirk on both his lips and words   
  
Magnus snorted, walking ahead with obviously fidgety fingers“What’s wrong with me wanting to take my boyfriend on a date?”

“Yeah but you’re relatively tame in terms of how you planned this date,” Lukas replied  
  
“ _Tame?_ ” he gasped, turning around and pressing a dramatic hand against his chest, “I flew you to the other side of the world for a shopping spree, a movie, and a fancy dinner; was this not extravagant for you, Mr. Richest-Country-in-the-World?”   
  
Lukas stifled a laugh “Minus the dragging me into another country, this is kinda a traditional movie-to-dinner date,”

They kept walking until they were over a miniature bridge, stopping right as it arched, overlooking the little river gently running below it.

Lukas felt a change of coldness in the air, around Magnus. He looked and saw a different shade of blue in his eyes.

“I just wanted to take it slow for once, it hasn’t been the best year, has it?” Magnus said, leaning over the rails of the bridge

Lukas bit his tongue. He left his remarks to go unsaid.

What he said would be an understatement. 2016 has been a shit year, for their family and the world. 

The last world meeting reminded Lukas of the sad scene in that conference room, breakdown after breakdown among the older nations, about the uncertainty of what lies ahead.

Magnus was there, and though he laughed it off, he felt the same fears everyone does.

Yet, his words held no sign of that fear. Rather they were filled with sureness. _What are you about to do, Andersen?_

“The world is going to shit again, isn’t it? So who knows what next year will bring, and the year after that,” Magnus said

Lukas scoffed, leaning against the bridge rails, “We’ve been through worse,”

“Yeah, _we_ ,” Magnus said

Lukas threw him a frown, checking out the way he furrowed his brow and said so little. “Magnus? Hey, are you alright? You look constipated,”

Magnus chuckled for a moment, “No, I’m just thinking.”

“Oh, you are?” Lukas grumbled, rolling his eyes  
  
“You’re mean,” Magnus whined, pouting a little

He smiled warmly and went in for a quick kiss on the cheek. “But yes, darling, what are you thinking about?”

Magnus sighed dreamily and stared at him longingly as he spoke. “Thinking about how we _have_ been through worse, but we were always together in some form or another,” Magnus lamented, “The 13th century, Kalmar, the Hundred Years War, the world wars… all of that, _together_ ,”

An odd thought made Lukas flinch. He stood straight, though he quivered by his fingers.

“And it will always be that way, _right?_ ” Lukas said, “You’re not about to break up with me, _are you?_ ”

A look of horror washed over Magnus’ face. “No no! It’s actually… the other way around!” He cooed, taking Lukas hand in his own

He sighed in relief, but when he opened his eyes, he became aware of their position. How close and intimate and _real_ all of this is.

“Magnus?” he asked, curious hooked eyes staring deep into his beloved

“Our lives have always been terrible, living in such a cruel world,” he said, looking down on their joined hands and watching his thumb run over Lukas’ fingers “But I was never conscious about that when I’m around you.” 

_So warm, so true._

“I haven’t been conscious of how much of a hell our lives really are when I’m with you. You make me happy, you keep me in on my head… because you’re so beautiful and kind and loyal, and I felt safe around you, as if I was invincible on top of the world.”

Lukas blushed and averted his gaze, not even bothering to hide his smile

“When I think about being forced apart from you, like we had in Kiel, I feel sick,” the edge of Magnus’ tone was dark, and it sent shivers up Lukas’ spine “I never want to be apart from you again.”

Lukas looked down, holding up their entwined fingers and pressing a kiss on them. “I know.”

Magnus watched and gasped a little as he felt that kiss on his knuckles. He laughed sheepishly, dragging his other hand through his fingers, “Damn, my prepared mental speech skeleton is getting messed up,”

Lukas arched a brow, “What do you mean?”

Magnus smiled, tucking his hand back into his pocket, and took a step back.

“This year has been hell, meaning the next few years might be more of all of that,” he said, getting down on one knee and letting go of Lukas’ hand “And if I have to go through hell like that again, I wanna make sure we stay together despite it.”

Lukas gasped “Magnus?”

“Even with history, you made me the happiest and luckiest man by blessing me every day with your love and patience,” he said, pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket “If I have to go through history again, I want to go through it with you.”

He opened it, revealing a fine silver ring with a bright diamond engraved into the band. Lukas gasped, both hands on his lips as he realized what was happening.

“Lukas, will you marry me?” Magnus asked

**_Too much, too little. Past to present. What comes next? This isn’t allowed. And if we did? And what if the world goes to hell? What do I say, what do I-_ **

Lukas swallowed thickly and took a step back.

“No.” he answered, firmly.

And he ran. Not looking back

_This feels so familiar._

* * *

There was a knock on his door, tearing him away from his nightmare of a daydream.

Lukas cursed himself for spontaneously deciding to lock the door (he had to, as Vlad and Arthur took it upon themselves to let themselves in every other day)

Begrudgingly, he got up, not even bothering to wear anything below other than his boxers, hoping the giant sweatshirt he owns was enough to save his non-existent dignity to the poor soul who knocked on his door.

“ _Probably Tino with more butter cookies_ ,” Lukas thought - no, _prayed_

He opened the door with the same empty neutral expression he had for days, but it ruined itself into shock as he realized who he was looking at.

Magnus, thin and tired, smiling weakly as he spoke, “Hey, can we talk?”

Lukas would’ve said ‘no’ if the word hadn’t traumatized him. Instead of speaking, he instead moved to close the door.

Magnus sticks his boot in the gap of the door. “Lukas.”

He flushed a little, heart conflicted whether to stir with guilt or delight.

“Just a few minutes; I’m not mad, I just need to see you again,” Magnus whispered hoarsely

One minute. Two. Lukas’s pride fought with his embarrassment, but his desperation won.

He walked away from the door and plopped back into bed, allowing Magnus to come in and close it behind him.

Lukas blushed harder, knowing that Magnus was staring into his soul while they stood in silence apart. That day haunted both of them, the word more importantly, so here they were.

Magnus then started laughing, “You really got me worried, ya know? Portalling away like that and not texting back, I thought you were hurt; if Tino hadn’t told me you were home safe, I wouldn’t have-”

The laughter hurts to hear. Lukas imagined he would’ve heard that same laughter if he had said yes that night, but livelier, _happier_.

That thought alone was enough to break the last thread of self-respect keeping Lukas’ tears back.

He started crying, bawling out pathetically, “I’m so sorry.”

Magnus strode forward, enveloping his beloved in his embrace. The whimpers and choked out apologies were muffled against his shoulder. Lukas’s tears fell out of him like his words.

Had it been an hour? Two? Lukas hadn't noticed, still drunk on Magnus' grip and scent.

“Did I scare you?” No answer

“Did I say something wrong?” He shook his head

“Did you even have a reason?”

_… did I?_

Magnus felt the tension turn into limpness and put one thing with the other. He sighed, petting his lover's head between thoughts. “You know that I can wait, right?"

He pressed him closer to his chest, “Even if that yes never comes, even if it takes an eternity or more, I’ll wait.”

“Magnus, I-” Lukas whimpered, tears trying to form out of his eyes again

“I don’t need a reason from you, about why you said no,” Magnus scoffed out a laugh mid-sentence, “Not that I needed one if you said yes either.”

Magnus pulled away a little, cupping his cheek tenderly. “I will earn that yes, but for now, we can stay as we are,” he said, running his thumb over his tear tracks “Nothing has changed, I still love you, and I will keep loving you while I can.”

Silence, as Lukas purred into his touch the more and more he realized their reality. In that silence, Magnus fell in love again.

Magnus smiled bitterly. "I must give you so many reasons from our past, to be scared to promise yourself to me again, I had this coming," he said, "For now, I won't ask you to promise anything; I just want to be with you."

Lukas swallowed thickly, saying " _Stay_."

Magnus held Lukas' knuckles into his lips. He understood.

* * *

True to his word, Magnus indeed stayed.

Stayed.

Waited.

Never bringing up the no, not pressuring Lukas to a yes either.

Which warmed his heart, but also gave Lukas a prompt to turn everything around.

People only knew about it about a week later, when Magnus almost broke down the meeting room doors one random fine 2018 summer day to scream: “WHAT UP, FUCKERS!"

"He said yes? Now?" a rumble of whispers filled the room of that same question

"NO." he screeched, holding up his hand where a jeweled band of gold wrapped his finger " _I DID_."

Lukas followed in shortly, with the smallest quirk in his exasperated face, "I'm already regretting it, actually."


	2. Romania : What will never be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romania faces his reality, begrudgingly

The cold and bitter taste in his tongue grew the closer he got to the dressing room. He didn't bother to wear a smile on the way there.

But as he got to the door, he changed, and it was as though he was joyful as ever.

Vlad poked his head into the crack of the dressing room, a hand over his eyes. "Am just here to check on the soon-to-be, unofficial-but-sentimental Mr. Andersen-Bondevik! How are we doing?"

"Terribly." Berwald’s cold, exhausted voice boomed first, followed by a whine… not coming from him, of course.

"Nor, you look alright! You'll just ruin your make-up with all the senseless panicking you're doing." Tino’s equally panicked voice boomed in some other corner of the room, followed by an all too familiar voice screaming:

"I CAN ALWAYS MAGIC IT BACK, TINO! I CAN’T MAGIC BACK A THOUSAND-YEAR LONG RELATIONSHIP!"

Vlad laughed a little, and by the choke beside him, even Berwald laughed.

"It's not the suit or the make-up, so it's the nerves," Berwald said, overlapped with the sound of papers and the tapping in the clipboard

Vlad grinned and pet the tall man with his free hand. "The Gentleman-in-Honor will take it from here, Wedding Planner." he said, and then awkwardly adding on, "I hope I did not slap you in the face this time."

Berwald and Tino made their exit without much of a fuss. Romania could guess they had a conversation between looks and pieced one thing with another.

Alone. One last time. Friends.

The door closed. Vlad, still with a hand over his eyes, looked around blindly and hoped to be looking at Lukas just by instinct.

"So, what do you need? A platonic blowie? A dad joke? A quick anti-anxiety spell so you don't fuck up the last lines of your wedding speech like during our practice?" he asked

"You're not helping!" Lukas’ muffled tone bounced on the walls

"Okay! Okay, good Grandpa Rome, calm down," Vlad laughed

Lukas whimpered, and Vlad may have let his heart do the forbidden and just  _ melt _ for a second.

**_Stop it._ **

"Norge, you got nothing to worry about. You have your neat-freak in-law and perfectionist little brother on the job for you, there's nothing that'll ruin your wedding.” Vlad coddled

He heard some pillow patting, maybe Lukas throwing a little bed tantrum.

Lukas gave an exasperated sigh, "Remember when I told you about the first time Magnus proposed to me?"

"That time you panicked and pussied out of saying yes to what could-have-been the wedding that saves 2016?" Vlad corrected

"You really are unhelpful." his friend grumbled back

He simply laughed it off. "Okay, for real, continue."

A pause. Tension. Or was it just Vlad?

_ You’re happily getting married to the love of your life, why are you so upset? Why aren’t you happy yet-? _

"What if I say no?"

_ Ah. _

Vlad hummed thoughtfully, before replying in his ever cheeky way, "Then it'll be the funniest way to kick off a 2019 summer, don't you think?"

"Vlad, I'm serious!” Lukas sobbed, the need to cry gargling his tone. 

Vlad flinched, almost tempted to take off the hand covering his eyes as his beloved kept crying out.

"What if a second no sets off a long line of heartbreak for him? And that's a deal-breaker? What if I never get a third marriage proposal? Or a relationship after that at all?"

He frowned. Lukas kept punching the pillow he had, evident by the squeaks on the bed.

"Girl, you sound like you're so sure that you'd say no,”

"It's the tongue, damn it!”

“That’s gay.”

“Vlad!”

He laughed awkwardly, but it was no laughing matter. Silence filled with hurt as he gathered the right thing to say to someone who should be having the best day of his life.

"Maybe it's just me knowing your fiance like the back of my hand because he's all you talk about since getting engaged but," Vlad began "But I don't think anything would make Magnus fall out of love with you.”

"For real, if M-Magnus really loves you, which he does, I mean… that guy would propose to you over and over and over again until he gets the wedding where you say yes."

"Hell, if you stutter on your yes at the altar, he'd stand there and wait, not annoyed; he'd probably wait forever if that'll make him hear a yes."

Every word burned Vlad’s chest and stabbed his tongue. At this point, it was as though he was saying to himself, with the comfort of the darkness provided by the hand covering his eyes.

"And I think both your soon-to-be husband and best friend can both agree that you're worth waiting for, even if you never come at all."

He heard a thoughtful gasp, and suddenly, he was reminded.

"Thank you, Vlad” Lukas sighed, speaking between sniffled “That actually did something, unlike Emil's threats to punch Magnus if he dared freak out at the altar,"

Vlad nodded. "Also both Magnus and I can agree that you are one hot piece of ass."

"And it's ruined."

He laughed, waving his other hand around as he began to walk off, "I'm guessing you need a retouch; I'll call Cuba over once he's done with your kiddos,"

"Why can't you do it? You have magic for the parts you can't do.” Lukas asked, the pout evident in the tone he used

Vlad stopped his tracks and turned back to the source of the voice, the crease of his forehead evident even with the hand over his eyes. "Isn’t it a thing that I’m not allowed to see the groom before the wedding?”

After a pause, probably of Lukas looking at him weirdly, he heard a laugh. "Deadass, you’ve been covering your eyes all this time?”

Vlad scoffed, his heart ached with his tone. “I’m not allowed to see you before the wedding; you only realized I wasn’t looking at you  _ now _ ?”  **Not that you ever notice when I’m looking at you.**

He kept that to himself.

“I was… hugging a pillow!” Lukas laughed in delight, “You can look, you’re not the groom anyways, idiot!”

And that was the breaking point.

He can't keep pretending.

It physically hurt for Vlad to realize that this day is real.

Lukas is getting married.

Vlad's heart sank with his hand as he slowly realized his reality.

Lukas, in a gorgeous white and grey wedding suit that clung to his lean frame gracefully, a lacey veil falling behind the comb of heathers on his head. 

Yes, the make-up was messed by sweat and tears, and a pillow he may have been hugging all this time laid awkwardly on the tail of his coat, but he was  _ beautiful _

**_And he isn't yours._ **

"I know," Vlad sighed and h _ oly shit, that came out way too easily— _ "Which is why I was covering my eyes because, Lukas, look at you!"

Lukas beamed, waddling around on a 360, awkwardly but excitedly.

Vlad scoffed, waving his hand around dramatically "I can understand if  _ you _ say no, but if Magnus says no, bitch, I'll  _ riot _ and take you on my way out."

Lukas laughed delightfully, flushing a little as he cupped his own cheek, "The make-up's a mess though."

Vlad had that moment of temptation again, one he had all those years ago when he first met this blond boy with gorgeous sparks in both his hands and eyes.

The make-up fix spell required Vlad to hold Lukas's cheek.

Maybe for that short while, he could pretend... that he was cupping Lukas' cheek to kiss him... and that they were at the altar... and he was the groom too.

_ Vlad, Romania, he's not yours. _

"I'll... get Cuba over," Vlad said, clearing his throat "I remembered I promised Moldova we'd go to our seats early so he can be with the micronation kids,"

When he saw Lukas' face sink a little, he quickly added on, "And honestly, don't trust my gremlin dumbass with appearance, I'll ruin your special day."

Lukas chortled, and Vlad let his heart melt one last time

"I'll see you by the altar then." Lukas chirped out with his signature half-smile

But Vlad was already half-way by the door by then.

Stomping. Breathing. Biting back more of the selfish tears that threatened to fall.

_ How dare you cry on your best friend's special day for the wrong reasons? What the hell is wrong with you? _

But that's just it.

Vlad would wait for Lukas at the altar, but he wasn't the groom.

He was the gentleman-in-honor.

The best friend.

But for all his lying, in all these years of repressing his schoolboy crush, and all those minutes in the dressing room, Vlad didn't lie about some things:

Vlad also knows Lukas is worth waiting for, even if he never comes at all... even if he will never say yes to him like that.


	3. Denmark : Favorite Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favorite day is one you want to keep living every day, and Denmark was glad about what his favorite day is.

It was just an unofficial marriage (Nation Spirits weren't allowed to marry for reasons of national interest), but it meant the world to Magnus and Lukas that this was happening. 

Not wanting to attract controversy or discovery, they decided to marry on a cruise sailing between their two countries, more than enough to host over a hundred of their friends and esteemed guests.

The wedding was being held in one of the ballrooms. It looked like a winter prom there, with the colors and decors.

Chairs fixed in neat rows with an assortment of all nations and humans, dressed with finesse and grace on their own terms. Flowers and decorative curtains framed the scene of their wedding, with fancy lights hanging over them all. 

There, Magnus watched one-by-one as their wedding ceremony attendants walked down the aisle before him, alone or with their respective partner.

Coming down from the ring bearers to the flowerboys and girls, and the assortment of bridesmaids and groomsmen.

He was nervous, anyone can tell, from Lady Ethiopia, who was leading the ceremony and was standing right at the altar, to Berwald, the wedding planner who was probably making fun of him backstage.

Who wouldn't be nervous at their wedding? It just so happens that this wedding meant more to Magnus than it would to any other groom.

It was happening.

Something Magnus feared and wished for and fought for all these years is finally happening.

The song changed. Everyone got up and turned to the doors as it opened, revealing Lukas in all his beauty and elegance. A white suit and long veil over his gorgeous face.

Magnus melted and took a shaky deep breath as the love of his life took slow but sure steps on the petal-rained aisle towards him. Lukas was smiling. 

Magnus was sure he and Lukas had the same thing in their minds:

_ Finally. _

Alas, Lukas met the end of the aisle, joined by his brothers on either side as Magnus came down to take his betrothed up to the altar by himself.

"This goes without saying, but take care of our big brother, Magnus," Tino said with an edge of a threat, but he was grinning brilliantly at the two of them

Emil snorted, "Are you two crying—?"

"No." Magnus and Lukas chorused, both obviously on the verge of tears.

Lukas took Magnus' hand and his brothers retired back to their spots. He led him to the altar, careful but without hesitance.

They joined hands as the ceremony proceeded.

Magnus was still shaking, while Lukas is being unusually calm. _It's finally happening. Why are you scared?_

Miss Ethiopia proceeded with the ceremony, speaking the prepared poeticism of it all.

"Where we used to have unions between nations for power, today, we celebrate a union of souls between two people who chose to be together."

Union. It left a sour taste in Magnus' tongue.

After the short speech and a mix of wedding traditions done, it was the moment to tie it all together.

Hubert, their ring bearer, marched up so that they may take their rings.

One hand for each other, and the other holding each respective ring.

Lukas first, took his hand and slid the silver ring over his finger, reciting his vows.

"With this ring, I swear to be understanding. My coldness will satire the burns of your rage to calm you when your darkness consumes the best of you. I will be patient, I will be open, I will be caring, and I will be homely. And I will love you forever and ninety-one years more."

Magnus inhaled deeply, not stopping the chuckle from the back of his throat.

He did it this time, reciting his vows while slipping on a dazzled ring on Lukas's finger.

"With this ring, I swear to be kind and gentle. The flame in me will only burn enough to warm you when the world is cold, and light your way when the future seems dark. I will be giving, I will be modest, I will be generous, and I will be calm. And I will love you forever and ninety-one years more."

Lukas sobbed dryly, _and_ loudly. Everyone heard it. Magnus gasped a little.

Lady Ethiopia leaned in and placed a hand on Lukas's shoulder, "Sigurd, dear, is something wrong?"

"No, I love him, Miss Ethiopia; it's just that..." Lukas mewled, brushing away his tears, "I deadass thought he was gonna put a meme in his vows." 

A pause later, a chorus of stifled giggles erupted from every side of the room. Some threw looks at Gilbert, the best man, who sneered with offense when they did. Everyone composed themselves when Lady Ethiopia cleared her throat.

Again, Magnus and Lukas joined hands.

"Lukas Sigurd S. Bondevik," she said to him, "Do you take Harald Magnus S.C. Andersen to be your husband, to have and to hold for forever and a history more?"

To Magnus' relief, Lukas only took a moment to control his trembling lips, "I do."

"And do you, Harald Magnus S.C. Andersen," she said now, to his counterpart, "Take Lukas Sigurd S. Bondevik, to be your husband, to have and to hold for forever and a history more?"

"I do, I really _really_ do," Magnus answered, beaming with confidence and pride

"Then as my sacred power as the eldest living Nation Spirit, I hereby bless and pronounce thee, man and husband," Lady Ethiopia beamed, "You may now kiss the- oh?"

Magnus couldn't help himself, because Lukas was right there, beautiful and  _ real _ and  **_his_ ** .

And neither could Lukas, it seemed, because he threw himself into Magnus’ hands as soon as the gesture was made.

Their lips touched, and Magnus dipped Lukas low, making their kiss passionate and cool. The crowd went wild with cheers, some have begun throwing accessories up for the fun of it.

What Lukas and Magnus could only recognize at that moment was each other’s warmth and breath, and how it seemed their hearts started beating in chorus.

* * *

If you asked Magnus what was his most favorite day of his life, you’d expect his answer to be his wedding day.

What with the dancing, the games, the drinking, the gorgeous venue, the laughter… all to celebrate his union with the love of his life.

But that was, at least, his second favorite day.

His favorite day changed every day, from when he woke up, to when he went to bed.

Magnus watched by the archway as Lukas kneaded dough on the kitchen island, his hair and an apron both a mess of flour. 

Emil was beside him on a stool, bothering Lukas with a few sarcastic snides every few minutes, making Lukas expressively reply and laugh, sometimes throwing flour at him too.

Magnus smiled warmly. Every day was his favorite day with such a sight to behold.


End file.
